The Real Barenziah, Part I
The Real Barenziah, Part I Treść Oryginał= The Real Barenziah, Part I by Anonymous Five hundred years ago in Mournhold, city of gems, there lived a blind widow woman and her only child, a strapping young man. He was a miner, as was his father before him, a common laborer in the king's mines, for his magicka ability was but small. The work was honorable, but poorly paid. His mother made and sold small wildenberry cakes in the market to help eke out their living. They did well enough, his mother said. They had enough to fill their bellies, no one could wear more than one suit of clothing at a time and the roof only leaked when it rained. Symmachus would have liked more. He hoped for a lucky strike in the mines, which would garner him a large bonus. In his free hours he enjoyed hoisting a glass of ale in the tavern with his friends, and gambling with them at cards, and he drew the eyes and sighs of more than one pretty elven girl, although none held his interest for long. In short, Symmachus was a typical young dark elf man, remarkable only for his size. It was rumored that he had a bit of Nord blood in him. In Symmachus' thirtieth year there was great rejoicing in Mournhold for a girl child was born to their lord and his lady. A queen, the people sang, a queen is born to us! For among the people of Mournhold, the birth of a female heir is a sure sign of peace and prosperity to come. When the time came for royal child's Rite of Naming, the mines were closed and Symmachus rushed home to bathe and dress in his best. "I'll come straight home and tell you all about it," he promised his mother, who was not to attend. She had been ailing; besides, there would be a great crush of people as all Mournhold would be there, and being blind she would be unable to see anything anyway. "My son," she said. "Ere you go, fetch me a priest or healer, else I may pass from the mortal plane ere you return." Symmachus crossed to her bed at once and noted anxiously that her head was very hot and her breathing shallow. He pried up the loose floorboard where their small hoard of savings was kept. There wasn't nearly enough to pay a priest for healing. He would have to give what they had and owe the rest. Symmachus snatched up his cloak and rushed away. The streets were full of folk hurrying to the sacred grove, but the mage guild and the temples were locked and barred. "Closed for the ceremony" read the signs. Symmachus elbowed his way through the crowd and managed to overtake a brown-robed monk. "After the rite, brother," the monk said, "if you have gold I shall gladly to attend your mother. My lord has bade all clerics to attend and I shall not offend him." "My mother's desperately ill," Symmachus pled. "Surely, my lord will not miss just one lowly monk." "The father abbot will," the monk said nervously, tearing his robe loose from Symmachus' grip and vanishing into the crowd. Symmachus tried other monks and mages, too, but with no better result. Armored guards came through the street and pushed him aside with their lances and Symmachus realized that the royal procession was approaching. As the royal carriage drew abreast, Symmachus rushed out from the crowd and shouted, "My lord, my mother's dying--" "I forbid her to do so on this glorious night!" the lord shouted, laughing and scattering coin into the throng. Symmachus was close enough to smell wine on the royal breath. On the other side of the carriage his lady clutched her babe to her breast, and stared wide-eyed at Symmachus, her nostrils flared in disdain. "Guards!" she cried. "Remove this oaf." Rough hands seized Symmachus. He was beaten and left dazed by the side of the road. Symmachus, head aching, followed in the wake of the crowd and watched the Rite of Naming from the top of the hill. He could see the brown robed clerics and blue robed mages gathered near the royal folk far below. Barenziah. The name came dim to Symmachus ears as the High Priest lifted the naked babe and showed her to the twin moons on either side of the horizon: Jone rising, Jode setting. "Behold the Lady Barenziah, born to the rule of Mournhold! Grant her thy blessings and thy counsel ever that she rule to Mournhold's weal." "Blessings, blessings..." all the people murmured with their lord and lady, hands upraised. Only Symmachus stood silent, head bowed, knowing in his heart that his dear mother was gone. And in his silence he swore a mighty oath, that he should be his lord's bane and in vengeance for his mother's needless death, the child Barenziah he would have as his own bride, that his mother's grandchildren should be born to rule Mournhold. After the ceremony he watched impassively as the royal procession returned to the palace. He saw the monk to whom he'd spoken first. The man came gladly enough now in return for the gold Symmachus had and a promise of more later. They found his mother dead, as he had feared. The monk sighed and tucked the bag away. "I'm sorry, brother. Well, you can forget the rest of the gold, as there's naught I can do here. Likely--" "Give me back my gold!" Symmachus snarled. "You've done naught to earn it!" He lifted his right arm threateningly. The priest backed away, beginning a curse, but Symmachus struck him before more than three words had left his mouth. He went down heavily, striking his head sharply on one of the stones that formed the firepit. He died instantly. Symmachus took the gold back and fled the city, muttering the name "Barenziah". * * * The child Barenziah stood on the upper balcony of the palace, staring down into the courtyard where soldiers milled, splendid in their armor. Presently they formed into ordered ranks and cheered as her parents, the lord and lady emerged from the palace, clad head to toe in ebony armor, long purple-dyed fur cloaks flowing behind. Splendidly caparisoned shining black horses were brought for them and they mounted and rode to the courtyard gates, then turned to salute her. "Barenziah!" they cried. "Barenziah, farewell!" The little girl blinked back tears and waved bravely with one hand, her favorite stuffed toy animal, a gray wolf cub she called Wuffen, clutched to her breast with the other. She had never been parted from her parents before and had no idea what it meant, save that there was war in the west and the names Tiber Septim and Symmachus were on everyone's lips, spoken with hate and dread. "Barenziah!" The soldiers cried, lifting their lances and swords and bows. Then her dear parents turned and rode away, soldiers trailing in their wake until the palace was near emptied. Some time after came a day when Barenziah was shaken awake by her nurse, dressed hurriedly and carried from the palace. All she remembered of that dreadful time was seeing a huge shadow with burning eyes that filled the sky. She was passed from hand to hand. Foreign soldiers appeared. Her nurse vanished and was replaced by strangers, some more strange than others. There were days, or was it weeks?, of travel. One morning she woke to step from the coach into a cold place with a large gray stone house set amid endless empty gray-green and hills patchily covered with gray-white snow. She clutched Wuffen to her breast with both hands and stood blinking and shivering in the gray dawn, feeling very small and very black in all this endless space gray-white space. A large gray-white woman was staring at her with dreadful bright blue eyes. "She's very -- black, isn't she?" the woman remarked to her companion, a brown skinned, black-haired woman named Hana who had been travelling with Barenziah for several days. "I've never seen a dark elf before." "I don't know much about them myself," Hana said. "This one's got red hair and a temper to match, I can tell you that. Take care. She bites. And worse." "I'll soon train her out of that," the other woman sniffed, "And what's that filthy thing she's got? Ugh!" The woman snatched Wuffen away and cast him into the fire blazing in the hearth. Barenziah shrieked and would have flung herself into the fire after him, but was forcibly restrained, despite her attempts to bite and claw her oppressors while poor Wuffen was reduced to a little heap of charred ash. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część I Anonim Pięćset lat temu w Mournhold, mieście klejnotów, mieszkała ślepa wdowa z synem, rosłym młodzieńcem. Jako że nie miał zdolności magicznych, był górnikiem, tak jak i jego zmarły ojciec - prostym wyrobnikiem w kopalniach króla. Była to szlachetna, lecz kiepsko płatna praca. Jego matka, by pomóc mu zarobić na chleb, piekła i sprzedawała na targu placki z dzikich jagód. Wiedzie im się nieźle, mówiła jego matka. Bo mają czym napełnić brzuchy, nikt i tak nie nosi więcej niż jedno ubranie naraz, a dach przecieka tylko podczas deszczu. Symmachus pragnął czegoś więcej. Miał nadzieję trafić na bogate złoże, co dałoby mu dużą premię. W wolnym czasie lubił wychylić szklankę piwa w gospodzie z kolegami, z którymi grywał w karty i przyciągał też spojrzenia i serca wielu elfich dziewczyn, choć w jego sercu żadna nie zagościła na dłużej. Pokrótce, Symmachus był typowym mrocznym elfem chłopskiego pochodzenia, i wyróżniał się tylko posturą. Mówiono, że miał w sobie nieco norskiej krwi. Gdy Symmachus miał trzydzieści lat, w Mournhold zapanowała wielka radość, oto królowi i królowej urodziła się córka. - Królowa! - Radowali się ludzie. - Narodziła się nam królowa! Bowiem wśród ludu Mournhold urodziny następczyni są pewnym znakiem pokoju i dobrobytu w przyszłości. Gdy nadszedł czas Nadania Imienia królewskiemu dziecku, kopalnie były zamknięte, a Symmachus pobiegł do domu, by wykąpać się i odziać najlepiej, jak mógł. - Przybiegnę prosto do domu i wszystko ci opowiem - obiecywał matce, która nie mogła być na ceremonii. Była cierpiąca, poza tym na ulice wyległyby całe tłumy, by doświadczyć tego radosnego wydarzenia; a będąc ślepą i tak by nic nie dostrzegła. - Synu - rzekła. - Zanim pójdziesz, sprowadź mi kapłana albo uzdrowiciela, bo inaczej mogę odejść z tego świata, zanim wrócisz. Symmachus zbliżył się do jej łóżka i zauważył z niepokojem, że jego matka płytko oddycha, a jej czoło jest gorące. Spod deski wydobył ich mizerne oszczędności. Nie było ich dość na opłacenie kapłana czy uzdrowiciela. Musiał zapłacić tym, co miał, a resztę być winien. Symmachus zabrał swój płaszcz i wyszedł. Ulice były pełne śpieszących do świętego gaju, lecz świątynie były zamknięte na głucho. Wszędzie było napisane: „Zamknięte na czas ceremonii”.Symmachus przepchał się przez tłum i zdołał dogonić kapłana w brązowej szacie. - Po ceremonii, bracie - rzekł mnich. - Jeśli masz złoto, chętnie zajmę się twoją matką. Władca nakazał przybyć wszystkim kapłanom, a sam nie mam zamiaru go obrazić. - Moja matka jest śmiertelnie chora - błagał Symmachus. - Na pewno władca nie przejmie się brakiem zwykłego mnicha. - Tak, ale zauważy to ojciec opat - nerwowo odparł mnich, wyrywając skraj szaty z uchwytu Symmachusa i znikając w tłumie. Symmachus próbował z innymi mnichami, a nawet magów, z tym samym skutkiem. Ciężkozbrojni strażnicy przeszli ulicą i zepchnęli go włóczniami z drogi, i Symmachus uświadomił sobie, że zbliżał się królewski pochód. Gdy zbliżył się królewski powóz, Symmachus wybiegł z tłumu i zakrzyknął: - Panie, panie! Moja matka umiera! - Zabraniam jej to robić tej wspaniałej nocy! - krzyknął król, śmiejąc się i rzucając w tłum złote monety. Symmachus stał tak blisko, że poczuł wino w jego oddechu. Po drugiej stronie powozu królowa przyciskała niemowlę do piersi i szerokimi oczami patrzyła się na Symmachusa, z nozdrzami rozdętymi pogardą. - Straże! - zawołała. - Zabrać tego chama. Silne ręce złapały Symmachusa. Został on pobity i pozostawiony przy drodze. Symmachus z bolącą głową podążył za tłumem i ze szczytu wzgórza obserwował Nadanie Imienia. Widział brązowe szaty kapłanów i błękitne magów, zebranych na dole wokół rodziny królewskiej. Barenziah. To imię ledwo dotarło do uszu Symmachusa, gdy Najwyższy Kapłan uniósł nagie niemowlę, pokazując je księżycom po obu stronach horyzontu: wschodzącego Jone i zachodzącego Jode. - Oto Lady Barenziah, narodzona w kraju Mournhold! Obdarujcie ją błogosławieństwem i radą, by mogła dobrze panować nad Mournhold. - Niech będzie błogosławiona - zaintonowali zgromadzeni razem z królem i królową, wznosząc ręce ku górze. Tylko Symmachus stał cicho, ze zwieszoną głową, wiedząc już, że jego droga matka nie żyje. I w ciszy poprzysiągł sobie — że on będzie zgubą swego władcy, i w zamian za niepotrzebną śmierć jego matki, pojmie za żonę małą Barenziah, i że wnuki jego matki narodzą się po to, by rządzić Mournhold. Po ceremonii Symmachus beznamiętnie patrzył, jak królewski pochód wraca do pałacu. Spotkał mnicha, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał. Teraz mężczyzna chętnie przybył w zamian za złoto Symmachusa i obietnicę dalszej zapłaty. Jego matka już nie żyła, jak się obawiał. Mnich westchnął i schował sakiewkę. - Przykro mi, bracie. Nie trzeba więcej złota, nic nie mogę tu zdziałać. Prawdopodobnie... - Oddawaj pieniądze! - warknął Symmachus. - Nijak na nie nie zasłużyłeś! - Ostrzegawczo poniósł pięść. Kapłan cofnął się i otworzył usta do klątwy, lecz nim zdążył wypowiedzieć trzy słowa, Symmachus uderzył go w twarz. Upadł ciężko, uderzając głową o kamień z paleniska. Zginął na miejscu. Symmachus zgarnął złoto i uciekł z miasta. W biegu ciągle powtarzał imię — Barenziah. Barenziah stała na wyższym balkonie pałacu, patrząc na olśniewających w swych zbrojach żołnierzy kłębiących się na dziedzińcu. Po chwili zebrali się oni w szyk i wznieśli radosny okrzyk, gdy z pałacu wyłonili się jej rodzice, król i królowa, od stóp do głów odziani w ebonowe zbroje, z powiewającymi purpurowymi płaszczami. Przyprowadzono im świetnie wystrojone, czarne konie, których dosiedli i pojechali do bram, skąd pożegnali córkę. - Barenziah! - wołali. - Żegnaj, Barenziah! Dziewczynka stłumiła łzy i zamachała jedną ręką, drugą przyciskając do piersi swą ulubioną zabawkę, wypchane szczenię szarego wilka, które zwała Wuffen. Nigdy przedtem nie brakowało jej rodziców i nie miała pojęcia, co to znaczyło, poza tym, że na ustach wszystkich były imiona Tiber Septim i Symmachus, wymawiane z nienawiścią i strachem. - Barenziah! - wołali żołnierze, unosząc swe lance, miecze i łuki. Później jej drodzy rodzice odwrócili się i odjechali, a za nimi żołdacy, dopóki pałac prawie nie opustoszał. Potem nadszedł dzień, gdy niańka obudziła Barenziah, pośpiesznie ją ubrała, i wyniosła z pałacu. Jedyne, co pamiętała z tego strasznego dnia to ogromny cień, z ognistymi oczami, które wypełniały niebo. Podawano ją z rąk do rąk. Obcy żołnierze pojawiali się. Jej niańka zniknęła, a zastąpili ją obcy, jedni dziwniejsi od drugich. Całe dni, czy może to były tygodnie?, podróży. Pewnego ranka, gdy obudziła się, wyszła z powozu do zimnego miejsca z dużym, kamiennym domem pośród pustych, szarej zieleni i wzgórz ciągnących się bez końca, pokrytych połaciami szarawego śniegu. Obiema rękami przyciskała Wuffena do piersi. Stała, mrużąc oczy i drżąc od zimna szarego świtu, czując się mała i bardzo czarna w tej bezkresnej, szarobiałej przestrzeni. Duża kobieta o szarawej skórze patrzyła na Barenziah strasznymi, błękitnymi oczami. - Jest bardzo czarna, prawda? - rzekła kobieta do jej towarzyszki, brązowoskórej, brązowowłosej o imieniu Hana, która podróżowała z Barenziah przez kilka dni. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam mrocznego elfa. - Sama wiele o nich nie wiem, - odrzekła Hana. - ta ma rude włosy i pasujący do nich charakter. Proszę uważać. Gryzie. I nie tylko. - Już ją tego oduczę - prychnęła druga kobieta. - I co za obrzydlistwo ma w rękach? Fuj! - Kobieta wyrwała jej Wuffena i wrzuciła do ognia, świecącego w palenisku. Barenziah wrzasnęła i rzuciłaby się za nim, lecz trzymano ją mocno, pomimo jej prób pogryzienia i podrapania porywaczy, podczas gdy biedny Wuffen zamienił się w kupkę popiołu. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki